


Взаимодействие

by Jem_Miller



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Хаи наблюдает за взаимодействием Ханбина и Донхёка с нескрываемым удовольствием — временами эти двое становятся настолько единым целым, что это смотрится совершенно завораживающе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн «Mix & Match».  
> бета — Shisui-sama.

Хаи осторожно поправляет причёску, стряхивает с юбки отсутствующие пылинки и взволнованно выдыхает. Она на самом деле очень волнуется. Как команда примет её? Сработается ли она с командой? Насколько хорошо они подготовлены? Какую песню выберут для коллаба? Сомнения не возникали, пока она шутила в комнате ожидания с другими девушками, но сразу же накатили, стоило только оказаться перед стеклянной дверью, ведущей в репетиционную.

Хаи приседает на корточки, осторожно заглядывает в комнату. Мальчики явно заняты обсуждением: БиАй — _Ханбин_ , поправляет себя Хаи — задумчиво говорит что-то, держа в руке листы бумаги, а Донхёк нетерпеливо подпрыгивает на месте, размахивая рукой.

Хаи слышит радостные возгласы из соседних комнат, куда уже зашли Сухён и Хана, кивает сама себе и открывает дверь. У неё всё получится, она справится, она не ударит в грязь лицом и не подведёт команду.

На открывшуюся дверь никто не обращает внимания, обсуждая песню. В первую секунду это немного бьёт по самооценке — она надеялась, что сразу же обрадует всех своим приходом, — но она знает, это хорошо, что ребята настолько увлечены работой, что не отвлекаются на происходящее вокруг. Хаи хлопает в ладоши, напевает нелепую и прилипчивую мелодию, подходит ближе. Донхёк переводит взгляд на неё, и он растерян, а в глазах Ханбина отчётливо видно недоумение. От этого Хаи чувствует себя смущённой — выдернула людей из их собственного мира, неудобно получилось. Искренний восторг виден только в улыбке новенького стажёра — Хонсока, Хаи просматривала профайлы, — но это слабо помогает. Хаи позволяет себе надеяться, что это пройдёт. В конце концов, ребятам может быть просто непривычно и некомфортно проводить репетицию с девушкой.

Донхёк уступает ей место, и Хаи честно пытается разрядить обстановку, но шутки всё равно выходят неловкими. Ей кажется, что любое неудачное слово может разрушить даже малейшие шансы на взаимопонимание в их команде. Тогда Хаи спрашивает про песню, и дело идёт на лад.

Ханбин рассказывает, почему они остановились именно на «Let It Go». Ханбин объясняет, как именно они хотят изменить песню, и Хаи нравится этот вариант. Ей вообще нравится, что команда чётко знает, что и как собирается делать. Они распределяют партии, и Хаи чувствует себя умиротворённой и успокоившейся. Она думает, что их выступление должно получиться замечательным.

Единственное, чего она не понимает — почему Донхёк неотрывно смотрит на Ханбина, вместо него пишет на листах с планом песни, и почему сам Ханбин то и дело украдкой бросает на него нечитаемые взгляды. Но Хаи решает подумать об этом как-нибудь потом.

***

С каждым днём Хаи чувствует себя всё более некомфортно в этой песне. Пока наконец не понимает, что у неё не получается спеть так, как нужно, как сама этого ждёт. И тогда она предлагает сменить песню, но её сокомандники словно вцепились в «Let It Go». Ханбин раз за разом повторяет, что в этом нет смысла, если можно довести до идеала уже выбранную, что они сорвут джекпот, если сделают всё правильно. Донхёк кивает, соглашается с его словами, и Хаи думает, что она в меньшинстве, и в этой битве ей не победить, а значит, придётся продолжать работу с «Let It Go». На Хонсока она даже не рассчитывает — он слишком явно старается никак не напоминать о своём присутствии, будто надеясь, что всё сделают за него. Он старательно избегал участия ещё в распределении партий, оставив на Ханбина и Донхёка право решать всё, а теперь держится в стороне во время репетиций, не высказывает никакого мнения, словно не являясь частью команды. Хаи неглупая девочка, и она понимает, что это может стать проблемой.

Когда Ханбин уходит в соседнюю комнату, чтобы переделать текст, Донхёк берёт всё в свои руки и ненавязчиво руководит, на ходу поправляя Хаи и помогая Хонсоку с вокалом. Хаи думает, что это довольно очаровательно — как он чувствует ответственность, стоит только им остаться без Ханбина.

***

Они отдыхают после очередной репетиции. Хаи всё ещё чувствует давление после каждой попытки правильно спеть «Let It Go», и поэтому просто сидит в стороне, а ребята же, напротив, полны энергии. Настолько, что Ханбин и Донхёк принимаются за создание хореографии к песне — что-то простое и лёгкое, чтобы запомнить и повторить её не составило никакого труда. Хаи наблюдает за их взаимодействием с нескрываемым удовольствием — временами эти двое становятся настолько единым целым, что это смотрится совершенно завораживающе. Они общаются, не говоря лишних слов, понимают, повторяют и поправляют движения друг друга после одного только взгляда. 

Хаи кажется, что она что-то упускает.

***

Хаи вздыхает. Они поехали завтракать все вместе, но её всё равно не покидает ощущение, что в машине Ханбин и Донхёк находятся одновременно и с ними, и наедине. Они сидят, полностью соприкасаясь от плеч и до лодыжек, буквально приклеившись друг к другу, негромко обсуждают между собой еду. Хаи иногда оборачивается — не то, что бы она хотела вмешиваться в этот разговор, ей просто интересно — и видит, что они практически не меняют положения, будто не желая разрывать контакт.

— Я боюсь, что все думают, будто мне тут очень трудно приходится, — неожиданно говорит Ханбин. Хаи удивлённо смотрит на него. Она не понимает, откуда бы взяться подобным мыслям. Он же лидер, он же старательный, он же думает об остальных участниках. А потом Хаи осознаёт, что в команде хватает серьёзных проблем. Таковыми можно считать как Хонсока, так и, положа руку на сердце, её саму. Она слышала в коридоре, что ребята готовы сменить песню, лишь бы всем было комфортно и удобно её исполнять.

У Ханбина непривычно расслабленный и немного беззащитный взгляд, и от этого Хаи чувствует приступ острой вины, но не может найти слов для извинений. Да и не похоже, что Ханбину сейчас они нужны — он смотрит исключительно на Донхёка.

— Типа я тут вечный мученик, — добавляет Ханбин и подаётся вперед, словно намереваясь спрятать лицо в изгибе шеи Донхёка. Но резко останавливается и возвращается на место. Донхёк улыбается ему тепло и невероятно солнечно, и Хаи непроизвольно улыбается тоже, потому что на это невозможно смотреть без улыбки. Донхёк осторожно берёт Ханбина за руку и переплетает с ним пальцы.

Хаи стремительно краснеет и отворачивается. Её не покидает ощущение, что она подсмотрела что-то очень личное. Она сосредотачивается на виде за окном и думает, что теперь-то всё встало на свои места.

***

Командная работа становится лучше и проще, стоит только Хаи самой пересмотреть своё отношение. Она не хочет проигрывать, потому что это заденет её самооценку. Ребята не хотят проигрывать, потому что не собираются терять участника команды и хотят показать лучшее, идеальное выступление. И Хаи неожиданно заражается этим настроем. У неё не очень хорошо получается «Let It Go», но она наконец-то понимает, что это — вызов. Если она готова сдаться, если просит поменять песню только потому, что у неё не получается — о какой победе вообще может идти речь?

Проблема с Хонсоком остаётся открытой. Кажется, будто он вообще не старается, но ведь должно быть хоть что-то, с чем он точно справится. Хаи думает, что нужно это решить до того, как Ханбин окончательно выйдет из себя и достигнет точки кипения — даже она заметила, что от неминуемого взрыва его отделяет только успокаивающее присутствие Донхёка в непосредственной близости. Но это не может вечно продолжаться так.

И Хаи разражается гневной тирадой в адрес Хонсока, стоит только Ханбину подвести итог после окончания урока по вокалу. Хонсок, видимо, не ожидавший, что ругать его будет именно она, испуганно отводит взгляд, но молча дослушивает до конца. После этого он начинает петь, старательно повторяя за ней, и Хаи действительно рада, что дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.

Но партии они перераспределяют.

***

Финальной репетицией Хаи искренне наслаждается. Она чувствует, что каждый уже готов полностью выложиться на выступлении. На сцене их команда выглядит _почти_ единым целым, но это «почти» она списывает на напряжение и то, что им всё ещё немного неловко вместе.

И когда Хаи в очередной раз видит, как Донхёк сосредоточенно что-то объясняет Ханбину по поводу танцевального номера, а Ханбин стоит и просто _смотрит_ на него, ей сложно сдержать улыбку — настолько явно и неприкрыто влюблены эти двое. Хаи действительно пыталась понять, нет ли где-то в глубине её души ужаса или отрицания, но не нашла их. Все прикосновения, взгляды, понимание и взаимодействие в целом смотрятся настолько естественно, что Хаи даже немного завидует.

***

После выступления Хаи стоит возле комнаты ожидания, нетерпеливо постукивая по стене, и слушает, как судьи выставляют оценки. Она радуется каждой похвале для команды, и ей грустно слышать про недостатки. Она искренне хочет, чтобы её команда оказалась лучшей. 

«Команда БиАя становится первой с 460 баллами», — объявляет директор.

Хаи облегчённо выдыхает, чувствуя себя так, словно с её плеч свалился огромный камень. Конечно, одно выступление — это ещё не конец, дальнейшие успехи и итог зависят только от самих парней, но. Но в них Хаи уверена.

Она даёт им пять, когда они подходят поблагодарить её перед танцевальным выступлением. Донхёк снова улыбается своей солнечной улыбкой, а Ханбин выглядит довольным и счастливым.  
Когда они уходят, Хаи смотрит им вслед, прикрывает глаза и тихо просит, сама не зная у кого: «дайте им дебютировать вместе».


End file.
